


Untitled Work

by InkDemon



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDemon/pseuds/InkDemon
Summary: Just an story for me to write about one of my oldest characters
Kudos: 1





	Untitled Work

At first, there is the Nothing, but then it opened it's eyes.

"I have eyes." It thinks.

"I have thoughts."

It looks around, seeing white forever on.

"I can see. Or can I?"

It knows things, but it doesn't know if it knows things.

The image of something other than white enters it's mind, something dark yet just as empty.

"What is dark?"

It blinks and the Everything is suddenly different, the opposite of what it was.

"This is dark." It thinks.

It thinks of things, many things.

It thinks of blue sloshy stuff and pointy grey things, and green wigglies that wriggle out of the ground. It thinks of what the ground could be, and why the wigglies would want to leave it.

"What does the ground look like?"

"I think Brown."

It blinks, and a wide spread of clumpy brown stretches as far as it can see. It wonders.

"How does it feel?"

"How would I touch it?"

A whole other train of thought starts.

Sometimes it stops thinking to look around, to notice how the Up changes between black and white over time. It can't be the Everything anymore, because the Bottom is now the Ground. Unless the Ground doesn't cover the bottom. But why wouldn't it? That's a silly thought.

"White is boring." It thinks. "And so is brown."

But when it blinks, nothing changes. There is the Up, and the Ground. It stays there, unable to change.

So it closes it's eyes. It closes it's eyes for a really long time and as it keeps it's eyes closed, it thinks. It thinks of the green wigglies again, but some turn into long strongs with green flats. Brown like ground, but heavy and sturdy. Some have shiny red crunchies, or yellow face-scrunches, and some just turn many pretty colours. It thinks of many things, like if the green wigglies were pink, and stayed in the Ground. Pink wigglies.

It opens it's eyes to see the Ground is now green, lush with green wigglies! And surrounding it in a big circle are many long strongs, heaving with yummy!

It doesn't know what makes a yummy yummy, or what yummy actually means, but that's what they are called.

It wishes it could taste a yummy, but starts thinking about the pink wigglies. It watches one emerge from among the green wigglies, wriggling on the surface for a moment or two before burrowing back under the ground. The sight was short, but it still made it blossom with joy.

It made pink wigglies!

Looking up to watch the Up turn from White to Black, it thinks some more.

It wonders what else it could make.


End file.
